


Equal Opportunity

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Series: Kirk/Spock/McCoy Zine Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock and McCoy have been a threesome for some time. When one of Jim's friends loans them a house for their Earth vacation, they find it comes equipped with a basement dungeon... which offers them the opportunity to take their relationship to entirely new levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: consensual kink aka BDSM, breath play
> 
> Originally published in "Dark Fire II". Many thanks to Kathy R. for editing and publishing! (And I reused her summary :) 

The weather was fine, a bright blue sky with a few white clouds over green hills. The air was filled by the humming sound of the aircraft's engine, as it went straight toward their goal on autopilot. On Kirk's left, Spock was deeply engaged with some work on his padd; behind him, something rustled and stirred. Seconds later, McCoy peeked through the front seats, putting a warm hand on Kirk's shoulder.

"When are we going to be at your friend's house?" he drawled with a barely hidden yawn.

"In about half an hour," Kirk said.

"At this travel route and speed, in 22.34 minutes," Spock said from the co-driver seat, looking up from his padd.

McCoy raised a brow, but was too sleepy to comment on it. "Fine," he said and disappeared into the background again.

Kirk smiled and leaned back in his seat, rubbing over the spot where McCoy's fingers had left an imprint…the same fingers that had given him much pleasure last night.

When had the intimacy of friends ended and the intimacy of lovers begun?

Kirk barely remembered, because there hadn't really been one single point where they had crossed the line. Instead, it had been a gradual change, the seeds planted in their first five year mission growing into something so strong and unusual that it defied definition.

But the human brain is always struggling to categorize, to put things into relation to social standards and one's own experiences, human morals and the many different approaches to relationships they had seen in space.

All he really knew was that he was in love with Spock and he was in love with Bones; Spock was in love with Bones and him; and Bones-much as the caustic doctor hated it to admit at times-was badly in love with Spock and him. A triad formed by life, not worked for, not expected. A relationship that showed its true features at a time in his life where Kirk had thought he was through with such things. His brief affairs had long since lost their charm-probably a matter of age-and no serious love interest had a place in his life that was tied to the Fleet and the men at his side.

Slowly, Kirk repeated the words to himself, enchanted by them. The men at his side.

His realization of what they really had between them took place some time after the fal-tor-pan, when their perception of their relationship changed with one touch too many, one smile too deep. Staggered and tumbled by the power of emotion they were then reborn in a new clarity of vision. It didn't matter that it took much more time before they had all begun making love on a physical level, as they had been unsure about how to approach this aspect. Love was love, no matter the exact parameters; making bodily love, however, was all about exact parameters. This posed a geometrical challenge as well as an emotional walk on the edge, with each of them taking the utmost care that no one would feel left out, and with each one failing and being failed a few times in their years together. A same-sided triad could be a vulnerable thing at times.

Though the sides weren't actually the same anyway. Each couple had its own strengths and weaknesses, intense moments and rare but unavoidable misunderstandings.

For Kirk, there were dates with Bones-sometimes thoughtful, deeply personal discussions over the symbolic glass of Romulan Ale, and sometimes incredibly goofy moments, relaxed, energetic, down-to-earth human and unbelievably real.

There were also moments with Spock, teasing, inviting, challenging. Searching the dark eyes for the sparkle of love over a chess board-feeling Spock's physical strength and sometimes surrendering to it, diving into the depths of their joined mind.

Between Bones and Spock, there was anything from heated debates to hours of sitting next to each other listening to music or reading scientific articles, their hands caressing each other with just a light touch, connecting at a point that was borne from the katra transfer and where Kirk couldn't follow.

And sometimes moments between the three of them, enjoying the exhilarating closeness that was so deep and strong that it felt like a force field to Kirk.

Most rarely though, the three of them were together in one bed, making love. Too rarely for Kirk's taste, but Spock and Bones just didn't have the same sex drive as he had and would be able to go without for months. Well, not if he could help it-he had this vacation set up specifically for this goal, at a much warmer location than their last camping trip. Even though it meant leaving the marshmallows behind for now.

Kirk awoke from his musings to meet Spock's inquiring gaze, his smile mirrored in the Vulcan's eyes for a fraction of a second before he turned to the console of their chartered little aircraft, disengaging the automatic control. Time for a little flight fun.

They were on their way to a wonderful vacation.

* * * * *

The house was fine, clean, and with the furnishings neatly arranged and in expensive style; the floors plated with fine paving stones. The art was a bit unusual-or would have been for other people, but they all could enjoy the male nude paintings that hung on the wall or the statues pointing their sculpted organs toward them. Their sleeping room was spacious with a metal-framed bed large enough for an orgy.

"Your friend's a bit unique in his tastes, isn't he?" McCoy asked as he eyed the luxurious bathtub. The bathroom was a sea of white and blue with mirrors all around, and he wondered if they would really bathe here. Nymphs would've been more appropriate to this scenario than three old men. Thankfully, there was also a large shower with only one mirror.

"It looks like a former brothel."

"I wouldn't put that beyond Max," Kirk agreed. "But that's half the charm of the place, isn't it?"

"Yes. The only thing missing is a swimming pool."

Spock had silently followed them during their walk through the house, but now commented, "I think it is located in the basement. I perceived the distinct smell of disinfectant when we crossed the stairs that lead down."

"Ah, let's have a look," McCoy said and rubbed his hands.

Their hopes were met by a swimming pool that looked almost too clean and shiny to be true. But right next to the swimming pool area, they were confronted with a rather unexpected view, once Kirk found the old-fashioned light switch.

"A…dungeon?" McCoy said, astonished.

"Indeed," Spock said. The room was kept in black with red accents, spending just enough light to get an impression of it. The contents of the room must have cost a fortune-as anyone could see by the amount of real leather in it-and three of the four walls were full with items hanging neatly in line, with more cupboards and boxes in the corners. The fourth wall had a St. Andrew cross attached in the middle and a large bed in the adjacent corner. Two different kinds of benches and a cage completed the first impression of the room.

"Nice collection," Kirk said and walked around the room.

"Looks like we found some toys for him." McCoy winked at Spock.

"Wouldn't that look good on me?" Kirk asked them from a distance, holding leather bondage gear in front of his chest.

"Anything you want, Jim," McCoy said, amused.

Kirk wagged his finger at him. "I might take you up on it, Bones."

"Oh my." McCoy turned and went upstairs, ready to take care of dinner for the first night.

* * * * *

They spent the following two days relaxing and sleeping, and if the dungeon and its contents leaked into their conversation, it was rather casually and mostly brought up by Kirk. However, each of them went down again once or twice, secretly and none of them were inclined to share their thoughts for once.

At least not until they accidentally hit the room simultaneously that night.

"Gentlemen, we should talk about this," Kirk said and sat down on the bed.

McCoy leaned against the cage and crossed his arms in front of his chest, while Spock kept lingering close to the entry.

"Come on." Kirk invitingly patted the spots to his left and right, making them sit down. "This is a fascinating place, isn't it?"

McCoy made a noncommittal sound.

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"It is…unusual."

"So why did you come down here?"

Spock laced his fingers. "It is always rather fascinating to realize the variety of items and activities that humans can eroticize."

"Ah. I see. And you, Bones? What's bringing you down here?"

"I was more wondering about what brought you down here, Jim. So I thought I'd have another look at it."

"Ah, yes. Nice to know it's all about psychological studies for the two of you. Scientific interest." Kirk got up and began walking in front of the bed.

"Something like that." McCoy fidgeted.

"What about putting these theoretical musings into practice?" Kirk looked down at them, eyeing first McCoy, then Spock.

"What do you have in mind, Jim?" the Vulcan asked.

"We could…experiment a little." Kirk extended his hands. "Just between the three of us. Each one gets to have a little fun, getting pampered in his secret fantasies."

He saw McCoy's frown and went on, "It's all of us or none of us. Either we're in it together, or we stop right here and now and don't talk about the dungeon ever again."

"Do I have a night to think about it?" McCoy asked, nervously running the length of his forefinger along his upper lip.

Kirk smiled at him. "I don't really think you need it, Bones. Because I bet you've already made up your mind what this dungeon could be good for."

McCoy flushed a slight red.

"Spock?"

"It is worth pondering," Spock said reluctantly.

"We've already been here two days. We've got only four days left of our vacation, so we should do something about it soon, if we want to. If you want to."

Slowly, McCoy and Spock nodded; but neither was forthcoming with ideas about how to get things started.

They sat in brooding silence for a minute when Kirk said, "Stickers!"

"Stickers?" McCoy replied, lifting his eyebrow.

"Stickers. Each of us gets four stickers with his initial on it and can put them on items he wants to try. The other two will work with them. No questions about the meaning. No discussion. No condemnation of anything. Everyone chooses what he wants most. The other two will figure out something and set up a scene."

Spock nodded. McCoy rubbed his chin, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Bones?"

"What if the other two want to use something that wasn't selected?"

"I think we all know each other well enough to find out if something works or not. Hell, if we can't with our link-based mega-empathy, how does anyone work out these games?"

"I've no idea," McCoy said seriously.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with the scenario, doctor?" Spock asked.

McCoy thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I guess I do. Though I probably just fear the moment of exposing some of my…uh…weirder ideas."

"We all do, Bones," Kirk said and affectionately placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "We're going where we haven't gone before, no matter how long we know each other by now and no matter what we've shared in the past. But that's also the interesting thing, isn't it?"

He looked challenging at the other two. They didn't look totally convinced, but they also didn't argue his point.

"I can start, if you feel better with that. I don't mind."

McCoy's face relaxed into a big grin, and he punched Kirk lightly in his stomach. "You're the world's biggest goddamn show-off, Jim. If you could, you'd choose a stage, a super trouper and a bottle of oil."

Spock's edge of the mouth twitched. "Unfortunately, there are no such things in the dungeon. So the captain will have to fall back on other items." Then the Vulcan added more seriously, "I must admit I am most curious about what this experience will bring for each of us. I share Doctor McCoy's fear of exposing myself in a way I haven't before-not even with you-but it could be an intriguing experiment."

"An experiment with us as guinea pigs. Not exactly part of my wet dreams," McCoy grumbled.

"It will either be all of us or none," Kirk pointed out. "So if you say no to the whole idea, we'll drop it. That easy."

"Putting it all on my shoulders, thanks, Jim," McCoy said caustically. "But if you want to go ahead, I'm with you. You know, somebody's gotta patch you up when you're shredding each other to pieces with a whip."

"I definitely resist any idea of being physically abused," Spock said. "I suggest that besides the stickers for the items, a list of unacceptable actions shall be established by each of us."

"Good idea." Kirk nodded.

"As far as we can tell ourselves," McCoy chimed in. "There's a damn lot of things hanging around in one's subconscious that can be brought up by these games. I haven't taken part in them myself, but over the years I've had some patients who came to see me. They rarely came because of any injuries from these sorts of games, but because they'd stepped right on a weak spot of their psyche. There's no telling what'll come up, after all our adventures in the service."

He didn't say "Genesis," but the other two heard the word anyway. It had been the turning point for Spock and McCoy, and still was a point they kept returning to.

"Well, if that happens, you're welcome to give us a therapy session," Kirk said lightly. He held up a hand when he saw McCoy's critical gaze. "I know we can get hurt on the way. But right from the beginning when the three of us became involved, we knew that risk was always part of the deal. We took the chance and got together, without ever hitting a wall or making any terrible mistakes. We've always figured out problematic situations. So I think we'll handle this one as well as we've handled everything else. If someone wants to drop out in the middle of a scene, I'm sure the other two will realize that." Kirk tapped his forehead. "You're in my mind. Not always that deep, but always a bit more than just humans."

"You're right." McCoy took Kirk's hand in his own, squeezing it hard. "Can't help being the doomsayer, you know."

"It comes with the territory." Kirk winked. "Spock?"

Spock looked up at Kirk, his head tilted to the side. "Jim?"

"You're in?"

"I was never out," the Vulcan said calmly.

"Then it's settled," Kirk declared and clicked his fingers.

* * * * *

The next hours were quickly spent, with Spock and McCoy preparing dinner and Kirk organizing paper and pens, preparing the little stickers with their initials and forms for forbidden games. They didn't talk about the whole idea until after their meal, and then it was more jokingly, as if they all were trying to take out any possible edge before they jumped in. It would be getting serious quickly enough anyway.

After a few glasses of wine the degree of relaxation grew, and each of them disappeared into the dungeon for a while, leaving the other two upstairs, guessing about each of their choices and thinking of their own decisions. After two bottles shared between them, they all lingered on the same couch, pondering their lists and glancing at each other.

"Maybe you should put 'spanking' on it, Bones," Kirk proposed.

"Oh, I don't mind a little spanking," McCoy said. "There was that girl ages ago who liked doing it, and it was okay."

"Ah, deep blue waters," Kirk said and drained another glass.

"What about you? Your list's white too," McCoy said.

"Yeah. I think I'm into most anything, and the rest you'll figure out for yourselves."

Spock looked up at them. "I'm not sure I need a list either, as long as you realize that I don't favor physical punishment. It is not something I can eroticize in the least."

"And when it's about you being active? Spanking someone?" McCoy asked.

Spock tilted his head. "As long as the person in question wishes this treatment, I will apply it as far as I'm comfortable with the situation in whole."

"That's all I ask for," Kirk said with a twinkle. "Let's drop these useless lists and go ahead." He took the papers and threw them into the nearest dustbin, then circled back to his place with bouncing steps.

"Who's going to be first?" he asked, sorting the three little piles of stickers on the table.

"Let's draw by lot, and whoever's first will go downstairs and put his stickers up. Then the second one tomorrow night and so on," McCoy suggested.

"I agree," Spock said.

"Okay." Kirk fetched a die from the game corner. "1 and 2 are Bones' numbers, 3 and 4 Spock's and 5 and 6 mine." He quickly shook the die in his hands and threw it. It rolled along the edge of the table until it came to a halt with a shiny 2 on top.

"Bones, you're the first one." Kirk looked at him, not too happy about the result. "If you want to change your mind…"

"Naw," McCoy said, slightly slurred. "It's my suggestion, so I'll stick to it." After downing his glass of white wine, he grabbed the stickers and got up. "See you later." He climbed over them, heartily accepting Jim's hug and Spock's encouraging gaze, and climbed down the stairs.

"I'm dying of curiosity," Kirk said when McCoy was gone out of sight. He lay back against Spock, putting one hand on the Vulcan's knee. "Do you think we'll manage? He'll manage?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it rather late to ask this question, Jim? But yes, I think we all will have an exciting time, and that's what you brought us here for."

"Uh, yes." Kirk grimaced. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Well, if we fuck up, I take the blame."

"It's all of us or none, Jim."

"Exactly," McCoy said, taking the last steps upstairs in a stride.

"That was rather quick," Kirk said astonished.

"Didn't have that many choices," McCoy said with a smile. "Now I'm rather done in for tonight, so I'll retire. You go and wrack your brains about me."

Spock got up, taking McCoy in a light embrace. "Your mood has very much lightened up, Leonard. I'm grateful for that."

"Putting up these stickers made it feel a bit like Christmas." McCoy rubbed Spock's back. "It's like a wish list, and now I'm dying to find out what you're gonna do with it."

"No longer embarrassed?" Kirk asked.

"Not right now, but ask me tomorrow in plain daylight and sober again, and I might change my mind," McCoy drawled. He pulled back from Spock's arms. "Good night and, please, remember that I don't like sex before I have my first coffee."

"I knew I shouldn't have thrown away the lists." Kirk grinned. "Sleep well, Bones-and don't be surprised if you wake up in chains."

"There ain't no stickers on chains," McCoy retorted. "You better start with my wish list first before getting all experimental on me, Captain!"

"Sure, Bones." Kirk's big grin belied his words, but McCoy didn't comment on it. After a last wave of his hand, he disappeared in the direction of the sleeping area.

Kirk hastily got up. "Let's go down and take a look."

The dungeon was illuminated as bright as daylight, which dissolved the spell the items had in shady gray, but it was helpful for finding the little white stickers with the L on them.

"What's that?" Kirk turned the first long, black item around.

"A leather sleeping bag," Spock said. "One that can be tightly laced around the encased person's body." He pointed at the d-rings in front of it, where a long rope was woven through.

"But it also offers access to the most interesting places," Kirk grinned and pointed at the various zippers in the front and back of the sack.

"Fascinating," Spock said and raised one elegant brow.

They looked around further and soon found the second item.

"A…gas mask?" Kirk said, confused.

Spock took it down, turning it in his hands. "Indeed, an old-fashioned gas mask with a very ineffective filter. I fail to see what this can be used for."

"Not sure either right now." Kirk shrugged. "Let's look for the others."

They then found a tape that only stick to itself but not to skin-very handy for bondage, Kirk remarked-and the fourth sticker was placed on a small leather ball gag.

"Interesting." Kirk fingered his chin.

Spock sighed softly. "I find that now, seeing the that items the doctor has selected, my imagination is at a loss as to what to do with them. But after him revealing himself this way, it would be most unfortunate if we could not meet at least some of his fantasies. Maybe we should inquire further?"

"I don't think he'd want to talk things out, Spock," Kirk replied. "But I already have some ideas where to start."

"I'm grateful for that," Spock said. He tentatively took the small gag in his fingers. "I didn't realize before that these items are meaningless without understanding the mind set behind them."

"You can try the gag to get a feel for the effect," Kirk said. "Wait, I'll fasten it." He took the gag, put it into Spock's mouth and closed the buckle on the Vulcan's neck.

"How is it?" he asked.

Spock stood completely motionless.

"Do you feel vulnerable…defenseless? At my mercy, not able to speak?" Kirk rubbed over Spock's nipples with his fingers. "Not able to just say no?"

A strong surge of emotion surged through Kirk, and he involuntarily pulled back his hands and hastily opened the buckle. "Obviously, it's not the same for you," he said while removing the gag. "That was a rather clear STOP in my mind."

Spock nodded. "For a Vulcan, other ways of being silenced have more impact. However, I have a better understanding of what it will do for Leonard."

"We'll give him a great time, Spock," Kirk said softly. "I promise."

Spock nodded again, a pensive expression in his features. "I wouldn't want to hurt him in any way, Jim."

"I know." Kirk hugged the Vulcan. "I wouldn't either." They kissed and, between the sexual tension of the day and the smell of leather in the air, they went all the way, putting if not the items, than at least the queen-sized bed in the corner into good use.

* * * * *

The rising sun found them all in the big bed in the sleeping room, with McCoy tightly wedged between them. Spock was the first to wake up, and looked at the doctor's sleeping, relaxed face. He had so many emotions connected with this man, but love and tenderness were the most prevalent of these emotions this morning. He hadn't resisted Jim's scheme to get them all into more sexual activity in this vacation, but if it didn't work out, he would blame himself too. Lifting his hand from the cover, he stroked McCoy's forehead.

Like the soft wind that came in through the window, there was a soft wind between their minds immediately. Their link always had run thin but unbreakable, the result of some mind melds as well as their years of friendship, but it had been the katra transfer that had forged another level of connection between them, allowing him to experience firsthand how deeply McCoy felt about him…and Jim. It had opened doors they all kept closed in the past, motivated by the obligations of duty as well as their fears of losing the friendship that had always been far more important than any possibilities of sexual relationships between them.

Spock took a deep breath. He didn't want to remember how solitary his life had been before they had joined in their unique relationship. He had never actually felt lonely, but he realized now that that was only because he had never known a different state. Even the deepest friendship was no equivalent to the emotional impact an intimate relationship could have on one's psyche. But if Spock had thought that for Vulcans this might be easier to handle, he had been wrong. There had been moments of deepest turmoil about the intensity of his love, the craving to possess and be possessed, to dominate and control his partners, but also to submit to their smallest whims. He would do anything to protect them from harm, and this extended to the point at which he wanted to do anything to protect each of them from harming the other one… Something he feared might happen today.

He was torn out of his gloomy thoughts by a movement beneath his fingers.

"You're leaking like hell this morning," McCoy whispered softly, his blue eyes shining unusually brightly.

"I apologize, Leonard." Spock hastily withdrew his fingers, and the mind storm that had built over the last seconds, unintended and unwelcome, died down.

"I don't mind," McCoy said. "I'd rather have you care a little bit more about me than you should, than the other way round. But hey, I'm a grown-up guy and won't go overboard just because of a little fun, okay?"

"I hope so."

McCoy leaned forward, meeting Spock's lips. They parted to his tongue, allowing him to explore more deeply. The Vulcan's tongue met his own in an arousing little dance and made him shiver.

"At least Jim's scheme does get it up," McCoy chuckled as they parted again, rubbing his erection against Spock's. "Most of the time sex is so irrelevant for me, and I'd rather spend an hour talking to you."

"I share the sentiment, but Jim definitely doesn't," Spock said with a twinkle in his eyes.

McCoy grinned broadly. "Well, we'll see to it that he's going to have fun this vacation." He sighed. "I need to get up, sorry."

Spock disengaged from McCoy, allowing him to leave for the bathroom. When he lay down again, he faced his awakening captain.

"Good morning, Spock," Kirk said. "Everything okay?" he asked with a nod of his head toward the leaving figure.

"Yes, Jim. Now it is." Spock pulled Kirk into a kiss, not concealing his stiff organ.

"I see," Kirk murmured and reached down to playfully pet the Vulcan's erection. "But it's too early for that."

"Indeed?" Spock asked.

"I thought about Bones' choices. It's all about giving up control."

"Control is the foremost theme for all of us," Spock stated.

"Yes, but he's about to give quite lot of control to us. Not just movement and communication, but also breathing. You know how he hates it if he's unable to help himself, lying in sickbay depending on the machines…and now he's putting himself into a situation where it's all about outside control."

"But we're not machines, and it's his own decision."

"Exactly. That makes all the difference. Interesting. I wouldn't have bet on him going that far."

From the bathroom, the sounds of the water shower carried to their sleeping room, giving them a clear picture of what their beloved future victim was about to do.

"I'm so horny, I could just join him in the bathroom and fuck the hell out of him," Kirk said with a big sigh.

"You would have competition," Spock said.

"Let's get the things up here," Kirk said. "Originally, I wanted to let him wait half the day so he could stir and brood for a while, but that would be too much for me."

Wordlessly, Spock went downstairs to fetch the items. He returned with full hands to find that the pillows had been shaken up, the sheet neatly arranged on the bed and the blankets pulled wide open, ready to be used whenever they were needed.

They put the bondage sack onto a stool at first, intending to start slowly with the gag and the tape, which they took to bed with them.

"Shall we take a shower first?" Spock asked.

"I don't think so. Let's snatch him and get things going, then the two of us can shower in turns when he's in the bag." Kirk fingered his balls. "I'm so hard it aches," he groaned, then caught a movement at the door and broke into a big smile.

"Good morning, Bones," he said, letting go of his balls.

"Heya, Jim," McCoy said, carrying the fresh smell of shower gel into the room. With the white big towel hanging loosely over his shoulder, his thin body was exposed to the full view of his lovers, including his half-erect penis. "Looks as if you're rather needy," he said and pointed at Jim's groin.

"Yes," Jim said and went to him, pulling him inside the sleeping room.

"I told you not before breakfast!" McCoy protested when he noticed the gag and tape on the bed, but they ignored him. Spock took McCoy's towel away from him, and Jim pushed him into the middle of the bed. They quickly were in the same position that they had been in while sleeping, but now McCoy was not just wedged but really stuck between them, with his right arm under Spock's chest and his left one under Kirk's.

"You really want to wait half the day?" Jim asked teasingly and stroked McCoy's dick.

"Do I have a choice?" McCoy asked back, obviously not completely unwilling to proceed.

"No," Spock said simply.

McCoy eyed the Vulcan, meeting a determined, matter-of-fact gaze, and relaxed markedly. "If you say so…" he replied. His lips slightly opened and his breathing quickened as Kirk fetched the gag.

"I love you folks," he managed to say before the gag sealed his lips.

"We love you too," Kirk said. McCoy turned his head to help him close the gag's buckle, then sank back on the pillow.

"Very much so," Spock whispered and placed a kiss on McCoy's right cheek just above the gag's strap. McCoy closed his eyes.

They took it really slowly at the beginning, tying his hands with the tape to the top of the bed and then teasing and kissing him all over, which was possibly more of ordeal for them than for him. The ache in Kirk's groin had already spread from his cock all through his balls when they finally felt McCoy was ready for the next steps.

As the gag didn't fit under the gas mask, they removed it and used the tape to seal McCoy's lips instead, which worked thanks to the powerful beard repressants they all took. Then they pulled the gas mask over his head, taking care not to tweak his hair uncomfortably under its rubber hood, and finally sealed the eye glasses with tape. McCoy took the changes without a word, mellowly submitting to them. Only when they were done and eyed the wondrous result, the strange, alien persona between them, they saw that his breathing was stronger and overly forced.

"Breath regularly, Bones," Kirk said, stroking his lover's chest soothingly. "It's all right."

The hooded head nodded a fraction, signaling them everything was indeed all right-although it was unnecessary, as Spock constantly checked on McCoy's state.

Once their victim's breathing was more relaxed, they tightened their control over him some more, forcing his legs apart to expose his genitals to their ample ministrations. But every time they took him to the edge, they always stopped.

Soon Kirk was also confident enough to play with the air inlet of the gas mask. The first time he placed his palm in front of the inlet, McCoy's body quickly tensed, and Spock gave Kirk a warning look. But when Kirk didn't push too far, McCoy soon was able to trust that they'd stay within his comfort zone. After this realization, Kirk could close the inlet for much longer periods of time. Keeping one eye on Spock and the other on McCoy's unwavering hard-on, he knew that they'd successfully hit one of the doctor's trigger points.

He finally released him from the torture by fully removing his hand, and McCoy took some deep breaths, as deep as possible by the limiting gas mask inlet.

"The bag," Kirk voiced soundlessly to Spock. The Vulcan nodded and went to fetch it. It took some rearrangements to get McCoy into it after releasing his wrists, as the bag featured inner sleeves for the hands and arms. Finally the lean body was outstretched in the bag, and they closed and laced it from chest to top. Tightly fitting to the person inside, there was not the smallest chance for McCoy to wiggle out of it.

"Everything all right?" Kirk asked, and Spock nodded. McCoy nodded too, but his motion was barely visible; he looked like a parcel ready for interplanetary shipping.

"It's much too boring with everything covered," Kirk murmured and opened the zipper in front of the bag. It required some work to get McCoy's erection out of the tight covers, but then it sprang into full sight. Kirk fondled it encouraging.

"What do you think, Spock…shall we just let him wait a bit and take a shower together?"

There was a soft groan behind the mask, and Kirk grinned broadly.

"Wouldn't that be very sadistic?" Spock asked over McCoy's tied body.

"That's the idea of the game, Mr. Spock," Kirk said, but unwilling to keep his fingers from McCoy's hard-on.

"But I've got a better idea. I think there's a zipper in the back too, isn't there?"

"I think so," Spock agreed. Together they rolled McCoy to the side, taking care not to block the air inlet. The zipper was right at the interesting point, and Kirk pulled it open, uncovering the butt and the cleft in its middle.

"Ah, that's a wonderful little fuck-toy in our bed," he said. The zipper's edge might get a little inconvenient, but the prospect was much too good to stop here. "Let's share him, Spock. We can fuck him in turns." Kirk met Spock's gaze, but there came no signal to halt from the Vulcan; instead, another check-up on McCoy led to an encouraging wink from Spock. Obviously, their 'package' was in the right mood for this too.

Kirk grabbed the nearby bottle of lubricant and put a healthy portion on his erection. Then, without further ado, he pulled the sides of the opening wide apart and tried to find entry. It didn't quite work out at first, but after rolling McCoy on his stomach with a big pillow underneath his hips, his head tilted to the side to allow for breathing and the back side of the bondage sack opened as much as possible, Kirk could finally lean over him and head home.

It was unbelievable. It was so abso-fucking-lutely good that he feared his brain would explode. Or his groin. Or whatever part of his body that was buzzing and boiling and overflowing from the immense sexual arousal that hit him like a bolt. Kirk lasted only a few strokes, then coiled up with a groan and came hard and long. Gasping, he pulled out and sank on the bed. Spock instantly took his place and didn't last much longer before he plunged in with a big shudder and held the position for nearly a minute, with his eyes closed and his hands grabbing hard on McCoy's hips. Then Spock pulled out too.

"Holy cow," Kirk said when he could talk again.

Spock nodded. "Let us turn him around and bring him release, too."

Together they managed to roll McCoy on his back. His erection was almost bursting, the veins pulsating in all shades of red and blue. With an expert hand, Spock closed his fingers around the base of the dick to keep McCoy from premature ejaculation, before he bent his head and began sucking him off. On top, Kirk opened one zipper to uncover McCoy's left nipple and strongly sucked on it, while his hand partly covered the air inlet to keep their victim on edge.

McCoy gave them quite a fight-the best kind of struggle-and once he gave in to orgasm it was if they all imploded. Kirk would never have thought it possible that a man could arch like this in such a tight bondage, but Spock barely managed not to get thrown off. Tightly clamping down on the tied legs, the Vulcan sucked McCoy off until McCoy's spasms and shaking ebbed and died down.

For a moment, they just snuggled up with McCoy in the middle, hugging him and each other, murmuring sweet endearments into his rather sealed ears. Then they cautiously removed the gas mask. When they also removed the tape, the widest grin they'd seen from McCoy in the last year sprang to life.

"You're incredible," he managed to croak through his dry throat.

"It is you who is incredible," Spock said, pressing a kiss on McCoy's cheek while Kirk busily opened the lacing on the bondage bag.

"He's right, Bones," Kirk said. "You gave us an incredibly gift. I'm so thankful for it-and so happy that my idea didn't suck."

"Well, someone sucked for sure, but it was marvelous," McCoy said, with his big grin still firmly in place.

It took all three of them to peel his sweaty body out of the sleeping bag, as the material was sticking to McCoy's skin by now. Then they briefly sank down on the bed again.

McCoy sniffed his armpit. "I think I need another shower."

"We all need a shower," Kirk said, meeting Spock's very relaxed and content gaze.

"Ah, so that's why they call it dirty sex," McCoy said with big eyes, which earned him a playful punch in his side.

For the next hour, they all had much un-kinky fun in the bathroom.

* * * * *

"So," McCoy curiously asked much later in the day. All three of them were lying on the lawn behind the house, soaking up the sun. "Who's going to be next?"

"We forgot to throw the die last night," Spock replied.

"Someone should get the die," Kirk murmured sleepily.

"We'll do it the old-fashioned way." McCoy turned to his side and clipped two grass stems with his fingernails. Then he put the stems between his thumb and forefinger.

"You pull the stems, and whoever gets the shorter one will be next in line."

"You sound so damn eager, Bones," Kirk said with a grin.

"It was fun," McCoy said. "But I bet being on top is a lot of fun too."

Kirk winked through his lashes. "You just want to give me a spanking."

"If you want one, you sure as hell will get one," McCoy said. "I'm sure Spock would love to take part."

"I would never allow myself to contradict your analysis of my intentions, doctor," the Vulcan said and took one of the stems.

"Now you, Jim," McCoy said.

"It's an old trick." Kirk turned to face them fully. "Once I pull, you're going to clip it and I'll be next in line."

"I will?" McCoy challengingly raised a brow.

"Captain, if you want to be the last one, I shall endeavor to please you by retracting my claim to the longer grass stem."

"Sometimes you're both just unbearable." McCoy rolled his eyes. "Now take this damn thing, Jim."

Kirk took it. It was longer than Spock's.

"Ah. Spock's the next victim."

The Vulcan raised a brow. "I hope to be indulged quite as much as the good doctor was today."

"As you will, Spock," McCoy said and patted Spock's hips. His stroking quickly wandered to other parts, but Spock pulled away.

"Much as I agree with the sentiment, I need to regain some energy and will therefore meditate for the next few hours. I'm sure you will find enough amusement without me." When he left for a nearby hill where a small shady forest was located, Kirk and McCoy followed him with their eyes.

"I'm so damn curious what he'll choose," Kirk said.

"I've got some ideas," McCoy replied, "but sometimes he can make surprising moves."

"Even after all the time in your head?"

"Especially after all the time in my head. Guess I rubbed off a bit."

Kirk impulsively pulled him into an embrace. "Love you, Bones," he said and kissed him. The simple remembrance of what might have been, how much he might have lost if he hadn't taken the chance to retrieve Spock's body from the Genesis planet and to pave the way for McCoy and Spock to return to their true selves, gave him painful moments once in a while-especially when life was just too good to them.

"Love you too." McCoy kissed him back, fully knowing what drove Kirk in these moments, but never speaking a word about it as long as Kirk didn't want to. "Love you both more than life itself."

"We've been there already," Kirk replied with a shaded gaze. "I don't need that again."

"I know, Jim."

Kirk smiled slightly. "We don't need to play games to step on the painful points, do we?"

McCoy kneaded his lover's tense shoulder muscles. "Too many shared bad experiences will do that to you. But we're doing our best to even out the scale a bit, don't we?"

"Oh yes."

They clung to each other until they dozed off, but even then they didn't part further than a hand's width.

* * * * *

"Ouch," Kirk said when he repositioned himself on the couch that night. Their nap in the sun had earned them both a formidable sunburn, which even McCoy's medikit couldn't heal right away.

Spock raised a brow. "On Vulcan, every child learns that falling asleep in the sun can have severe side effects."

"Oh, shut up, Spock," McCoy said, approaching from behind and squeezing the Vulcan's shoulder. "We already owned up to having been stupid, so we don't need a lecture on solar radiation to add to our pain." Then he asked, "Whiskey, anyone?"

Both nodded and were served their drinks on the rocks, exactly the way they liked them on hot evenings.

McCoy raised his glass. "To us," he toasted and took a sip. The others shared in.

"To the captain, who had the idea to bring us to this house," Spock added. All drank again.

"And to Bones, who was such a great sportsman to start the game and be an encouraging example to us," Kirk toasted.

McCoy blushed slightly, winked and drank.

"Now," he said, to divert the focus, "did you already choose, Spock?"

"Indeed, I did so before dinner," Spock replied.

"I'll be damned." McCoy hastily put his half-empty glass on a nearby sideboard. "Jim, let's go downstairs and have a look. Come on, I know you're as curious as I am."

"I am," Kirk agreed and quickly swung his itching legs off the couch, even though he'd only just relaxed there. "We'll be right back," he said to Spock, and they disappeared into the cellar.

Once again, the dungeon was more illuminated than was good for such a location, but they already knew that they'd never play down here. The dungeon itself was too far removed from their own mindsets, where the exploration of their kinky fantasies was just a little deviation from their normal relationship life instead of taking an importance of its own. Some of the more interesting items, however, would probably soon be bought at home to become part of their small collection of sex toys.

It took them quite some time to find the items Spock had marked; at one point they wondered if he had marked any at all.

"There's one," McCoy finally pointed out. "What's that?"

Kirk took the item down from the shelf. "It's a silver tray with leather cuffs attached to it."

"Neat. Once they are closed around the carrier's arms and wrists, he's got to keep it upright or the tray's contents will scramble to the floor." McCoy took the tray and put it on the bed. They looked around some more.

"Here's another. Man, we've got to be blind." McCoy pointed at a very obvious item that hung right next to the entry. He took it down and turned it in his hands. "A lockable metal collar with a ring in front." He showed it to Kirk. "He won't run away if we keep him chained to the bed with that."

"You've a rather kinky fantasy, Bones," Kirk said, but eyed the collar with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe I just like the idea of keeping both of you within my reach. There were too many times when I've had to let you go on some godforsaken mission."

"Both of us, I see," Kirk said amused. Not that he didn't like the idea, but he wasn't sure who'd put whom in chains to keep them safer.

McCoy shrugged and placed the collar next to the tray.

The next item was more of an ensemble and lay in a rather dark corner, before Kirk pulled it out into the light. "Metal cuffs for hands and feet, all coming with locks and keys."

"Heavy duty bondage."

Kirk put the ensemble on the table. "Does it meet your expectations?"

"I didn't expect him to be so upfront."

"You've been upfront too." Kirk rubbed over his friend's shoulder. "A good example to us."

"You're welcome," McCoy murmured and set off to find the last item. It turned out to be a metal toy with a bigger and a smaller ring and a little chain between them. After a little discussion they settled for it being a locking ball weight with the small ring to be put right behind the dick's head.

"Showing off," McCoy said. "Or rather, being forced to show off. Interesting."

Kirk eyed the collection. "So it's about… serving? Being available? Being useful?"

"I think so," McCoy agreed with a nod. "He's got a very strong impulse to care for us, which we rarely allow him to exert to its full potential. But there's also the aspect of being released from his internal control…and having his modesty challenged." He pointed at the cock and balls jewelry.

"Lots of possibilities."

"Breakfast in bed, to begin with?"

"With a cute kitchen slave." Kirk grinned mischievously.

McCoy laughed. "You're not the only one who has ideas of bending someone over that convenient kitchenette counter."

"Though it's not as bad as the consoles onboard the Enterprise."

They dwelled on the past for a moment. Then Kirk cleared his throat and adjusted his pants. "It's going to be a very nice day tomorrow."

They went back to Spock, not letting one hint drop of what they intended to do with him, but unable to shield their excitement either. It left Spock in a much the same position as McCoy had been in the night before and, even though Christmas surprises had been a rare occasion in his childhood, he eagerly awaited the next morning.

* * * * *

As usual, Spock woke up as first, one arm draped over Kirk's chest. He pulled it carefully away and left the bed. When he returned from the bathroom, refreshed and dressed, they were already awake, clothed and waiting for him.

"Come here," Kirk said and pointed to a spot in front of him. Spock approached them and hesitated for a moment, but then knelt down in front of Kirk. Memories of Vulcan's red sky and dusty earth flashed through him, and of the many priestesses he bowed to. The gesture meant much more than his human lovers would ever know, but he would bow to them any time. Without them, his life would have ended long ago-without them, his potential would never have been tapped as it had been by them. Moments of happiness and despair, of solitude and shared minds were mingled with every aspect of their existence.

Spock acutely wished that McCoy would take one step forward and line up with Kirk, but in a way Kirk was always their leader. Therefore he did the only possible thing and bowed first to McCoy, then to Kirk, then remained in position with his head bent. They would understand.

McCoy drew closer, squeezing Kirk's arm. Above the kneeling figure, their gaze met, both feeling the importance of the moment. There was only so much that could be told in words, as compared to gestures.

Kirk cleared his throat and took the collar from McCoy's hand. "Spock, our wonderful lover and partner. You chose your items, and we accept them." The collar closed around Spock's neck with a click, and Kirk put the key in his pocket. "For the next few hours, you will obey us as you never did before, in ways you didn't before. You will serve us and tend our needs and wants and we will enjoy your body in any way that pleases us. Look at us."

Spock lifted his head. He hadn't expected this day to start quite like this, had rather expected-or maybe, even hoped for-the playful, intimate game they had with McCoy, but Kaiidth. They owned him, as they always did, but they rarely wanted to face this aspect of a Vulcan's commitment to his partners. It was in-humane and didn't fit their expectations of what the modern world should look like. But perhaps they were facing it now, as they were regarding him with an intensity that took his breath away. Then, in a sudden, much needed turn of events, Kirk laughed out loud and said, "And now, your first task is going to prepare vegetarian ham and eggs and brew a big, strong pot of coffee for us."

* * * * *

After the initial scene, which had astonished them all with its unexpected impact, Kirk and McCoy were treading very carefully on this unknown ground. The morning, therefore, went very much along the lines of their previous mornings, and their earlier enthusiasm was in danger of dying from laziness when McCoy decided to turn around the situation.

Energetically he rose from the couch where they were all relaxing. "Jim, don't you think it'd be a great idea to let Spock give you a massage? The weather's so fine, you could go outside and have fun under the big oak."

Kirk looked up from his hand, with which he lazily stroked Spock's upper thigh. "You want to get rid of us?"

"Yes. I've got something to do. Hush, get out of here before you fall asleep on the couch." McCoy quickly ushered them out of the house, and, before they quite realized how, they found themselves under the oak with a big towel and a bottle of massage oil.

"Considering how dominant the doctor can be at times, it is fascinating that this does not seem to be his preference in sexual situations," Spock commented while pouring a generous amount of oil on his hands. Kirk, who had already stripped and was now lying on his stomach, quite ready for a massage of all the important parts, smiled.

"That's probably the reason," he murmured. "It's his business mode, something he had to learn, but nothing's he's very fond of in private life."

Spock pondered that thought while starting to massage Kirk's shoulders and back, but soon he focused his attention solely on the body beneath his hands.

He started at the neck, pressing his fore and middle fingers at each side of it just below the base of the skull and dragging the fingers down the shoulders. He repeated it three times before his hands wandered lower, kneading the shoulders and the muscles in the back. Soon he proceeded to Kirk's sides, stroking along them with his fingertips. The lower back followed, then the upper thighs and the remaining area down to the feet. Kirk was quiet except for a content hum once in a while.

"Would you like to turn over?" Spock finally asked.

"Hm? Ah, yes." With effort, Kirk moved. "Sorry, I almost fell asleep. It's so relaxing."

"I am pleased to hear this."

Spock bent over and reached for Kirk's forehead, massaging the area above the brows. Then his fingers drifted to the temples.

"Shall I…?" he asked.

"Not yet," Kirk murmured. "If we meld, you'd know everything that I have in mind."

Spock retracted his fingers and massaged Kirk's shoulders and chest instead. The next area was the groin, and Spock applied another dose of massage oil before he stroked the genitals in a way that was not to be found in medical textbooks, but gave much pleasure to his captain. Kirk breathed harder, but soon said, "Wait a second. It's too early."

He put a hand on Spock's to still his movements and looked at him, taking in the beautiful sight of his lover…but there was room for improvement.

"You're much too overdressed, Spock."

Spock gazed down. "Only one layer of fabric."

"Much too much. Strip for me," Kirk said.

Spock tensed. "We are outdoors."

"There's nobody near." Indeed, the scenery was as empty as one could wish for, and the only hiding place for anyone, namely the little hill with its trees, was rather far away.

Kirk could see Spock fight against his ingrained modesty and his reluctance to be seen nude outside. Even after all these years, humans were still very curious about Vulcans, and there had been at least one occasion where paparazzi had tried to take intimate pictures of him.

"For me, Spock. There's nobody around, and I badly want to see all of you."

Spock swallowed, then rose to his feet and slowly began to strip. Kirk cherished every second of the show, with first the shirt and then the thin summer pants going. Spock's erection was just as full-fledged as his own and didn't falter even when exposed to the cooler breeze that came down from the hill.

"Touch yourself," Kirk said. "Let me see how you pleasure yourself."

"Jim…" Spock said pleadingly, but Kirk shook his head. "Do it, Spock. I love seeing it, and you know that." He rolled to one side and propped his chin on one hand, his other hand gently stroking his own hard-on.

"I'm not going to discuss it, Spock. You know our deal today." Kirk was pushing, and he loved doing that right now. How often had he won over Spock's reluctance or advice onboard the Enterprise? There had always been a certain erotic element in being the one on top. Though orders could be more fun when they came with the responsibility for only one person instead of four hundred.

"Touch yourself," he repeated in his command voice, and Spock faltered, reaching down to close his fingers around his erection.

Spock's eyelids fluttered and his breathing became harder as his fingertips stroked the glans and rubbed over the double ridges, then wandered along the shaft to the balls and back again.

"Slower, Spock, and don't you dare come."

Spock swallowed hard, but kept on caressing his genitals. His eyes were focused on Kirk's now, and there was pure electricity between them.

Kirk let the Vulcan stroke himself for several more minutes, which gave him ample time to think about his next steps. He finally got up from the towel. "I'm going to go back to the house and fetch some things. Lay down here," he said and pointed at his former place.

Spock obeyed, stretching out to full length. "Shall I proceed with…my action?" he asked, slightly shamefaced. A beautiful sight to Kirk.

"No. Just wait for my return."

* * * * *

Kirk went into the house by the back door, not really wanting to meet McCoy on his way to the dungeon. The three of them needed to talk, but that would have to wait. On quietly crossing the door to the living room, he caught a glimpse of McCoy with a padd in his hands, so maybe McCoy's earlier remark hadn't been just an excuse after all.

They'd see to it-later.

He returned to Spock with a bag full of gear, unable to restrain himself when scanning the collection. The Vulcan was lying on the towel as ordered, his skin covered with little goose bumps. Obviously, it was a bit cool in the shadows-but they'd be in the sun soon.

"Get up and kneel in front of me," Kirk said.

When Spock was in position, Kirk pulled the first item out of the bag. It was a simple blindfold in the form of a black rag, and he put it over Spock's eyes and knotted it in the back of his head.

"Jim…" Spock whispered, and Kirk could feel the slight turmoil in his lover.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Spock shook his head. "No," he whispered, and the shamefaced expression from before flashed over his face again. "No, Jim," he said more strongly.

"Thank you," Kirk said seriously, and bent down to place a kiss on Spock's forehead just above the blindfold. "I'd have hated to stop, but I would've done it. You know?"

"Yes. I trust you, Jim. With anything."

Kirk stroked the Vulcan's chin, a smile on his lips. They'd soon see how far Spock's trust went once the situation became emotionally more challenging to him.

The heavy-duty handcuffs came out next and effectively tied Spock's wrists together behind his back. They were strong enough to withstand Vulcan strength, and held his wrists in a position that, even if he had the key, he wouldn't have been able to open them.

Then Kirk ordered Spock to get up, and quickly attached the ankle cuffs, which were held together by a rather short chain.

"I love to make sure you're at my side," Kirk said softly.

Spock tilted his head. "I'm always at your side, Jim."

"I know-but there's something very special in dictating the terms myself. To know that you won't be able to escape me even if you wanted to."

A little flittering wave of emotions hit Kirk, a multi-layered mixture of arousal, shame and amusement with the word "illogical" above all.

"Yeah, it's illogical." Kirk said. "But it works." He stroked Spock's erection, and Spock's head dropped to his chest, his breathing instantly labored again.

Kirk quickly stopped. "Not yet, my love." He pulled a last item out of the bag and attached it to Spock's collar.

It was a leash.

Kirk stuffed everything that lay around into the bag and shouldered it. "Let's go for a walk in the sun," he said and tugged at it.

'Alarm' wasn't even the right word to begin with, if he should have described the expression in Spock's face.

"Please, no," Spock begged, resisting the pull.

"I promise, we're all alone here. Nobody's going to see us."

Spock's body was tense, his resistance obvious.

"We'll go for a little walk." Kirk leaned over to suck Spock's right nipple. "You're getting much too cold in the shade. Can't let you suffer like that, can I?"

Spock shook his head, but more to decline the suggested walk than in response to Kirk's words.

"Please, Jim, don't ask this of me."

"I want it, Spock. It's my deepest wish to walk with you."

"Jim…"

"I want this, Spock. I promise that nothing bad's going to happen. It's only you and me. We'll take a few steps and then I can marvel at the way the sunlight plays in your hair."

Spock hung his head.

"Come with me, Spock." Kirk tugged at the leash again.

It was a very small first step, but it was the most important one. After that, it became easier-though never really easy-for Spock to follow Kirk's directions. The sun burned down on them once they left the shadows, quickly heating up Spock's cool skin. Kirk took a path around the house and then in the direction of the little hill. Once in a while he said something encouraging to Spock and touched the Vulcan's shoulder to make him more comfortable, but he also reveled in the feeling of winning this battle of wills. The prize was Spock, his beautiful Spock, all earnest stature and shaken confidence as he followed behind Kirk in restricted steps.

They reached the hill and Spock, feeling the change in the surface of the ground, once again became nervous.

"We're all alone," Kirk assured him, and led him into the little group of ash trees. Spock almost tumbled over a root, but relaxed when Kirk guided him over the uneven ground.

They ended in a little clearance. Kirk chose a tree at its edge and tied the leash to it.

He took a step away from the tree to revel in the view of Spock's body. "A beautiful sight," he rasped. "I could let you stand there forever, just looking at you."

He closed in again and touched Spock's face, evoking the tingle of a possible meld. "Maybe I'll keep you here for a long time, all at my disposal. If someone else comes here as well, well, that's just fate. I don't mind showing you off to all the world as my prized possession."

Spock leaned into the touch with a shiver.

"I wouldn't mind walking with you like this anywhere, you know? Show everyone that we belong together. Tie you to the 'Fleet monument for all to see."

Kirk caressed Spock's tense shoulders for a moment, then sucked at his nipples, first one, then the other. His hands roamed down to Spock's groin, massaging the unfaltering erection and the heated balls with skilled fingers.

"All mine," he repeated, before he untied the leash and led Spock to a nearby fallen tree log. There he removed the leash from the collar.

"Come, lean over it," he said and helped Spock find a comfortable position bending over the tree, before he knelt down behind him.

"You know what I'm going to do," he whispered. "I'm going to fuck you here, outside, on a bright summer's day, and I don't care who might come along and watch. My beautiful possession."

He kept stroking Spock's back for a while, his hard-on already pressing between the cheeks, announcing what was to come. Then he took hold of the cuffed wrists with one hand and centered his dick with the other to slowly push into the body in front of him.

Spock heaved a deep sigh and pressed back at him.

"Yes, Jim." It was close to a sob, not at all a sound that one could usually hear from Spock, and it turned on Kirk even more-if that was possible at all. He tried to keep to a slower pace in vain, as the sexual tension of the last hours pushed him into a whirlwind of need. Soon he hammered into Spock, barely able to get hold of Spock's erection because that asked for more coordination than he had right now. But somehow, between his hormonally overblown brain and his overloaded body, he kept going and, when he came, he didn't come alone.

It was like being hit by a wall, and for a second there was just a black screen in his mind. Then Kirk slowly opened his eyes. His legs sagged, and all he could manage to do was to pull out of Spock and sink to the side of the tree.

"Spock? Everything okay?" He shakily shook Spock's arm, then reached out to remove the blindfold.

"I'm fine, Jim," Spock replied and slid from the tree into a seated position. He looked as if he had run a dozen miles, but it seemed to have been worth it, as there was also a beautiful little smile on his face.

Kirk picked some pieces of bark from Spock's chest. "Seems your chest got scratched quite a bit."

"I don't feel any pain."

Kirk smiled. "Did you like it?" he asked almost coyly.

Spock raised a brow. "Do you really need a spoken confirmation?"

"I think…yes."

"It was a most unique experience."

"Ah." Kirk scratched his chin. "What about 'mind-blowing'? Or 'the best sex I ever had'?"

"Sexual experiences are hard to compare so I would not want to put any specific encounter above the others," Spock replied solemnly. "However, 'mind-blowing' would be a correct term."

Kirk laughed and waved aside. "I get it." He staggered to his feet and went to retrieve the bag. The cuffs were quickly removed and the towel used for cleaning, then they both donned their clothes. Soon, there was nothing left to be seen of their game on the clearing anymore, only Spock's collar remained as a reminder of what has been.

"I love you," Kirk said and kissed Spock.

"I love you too," Spock said. "However, I begin to feel uncomfortable. I think we should return to Leonard."

Kirk nodded in agreement and shouldered the bag, hoping for the best.

* * * * *

They didn't find McCoy at first, and so Kirk went for a shower and Spock went to the kitchen to prepare a cold lunch. There, McCoy joined him not much later.

"Ah, you're back. Hope you had a nice time," McCoy said with a smile and hugged Spock.

"Leonard," Spock said, not able to keep his concern out of his voice. "Where have you been?"

"Had a little walk after dictating some articles that were weeks overdue. I should feel honored to be asked for my opinion so often, but it can be quite bothersome."

Spock eyed him critically.

"All right," McCoy relinquished, "I also needed a little time-out."

"Did you feel left out?"

"Nay, that wasn't the point. Besides, I sent you out myself."

"It might have hurt you nevertheless."

McCoy didn't answer right away, but let his fingers play along Spock's chest and up to the collar. He fingered it, playing with the ring for a moment. Then he cleared his throat,

"It's not as if I didn't have some fantasies this morning about what might happen today… but I chickened out."

Spock automatically lifted his hand to the human's melding points, but McCoy caught it in mid-air. "No, Spock. My thoughts are quite in a jumble at the moment, so I'd rather talk to you in the old-fashioned way." They laced their fingers, and McCoy knew that Spock would catch some of his feelings-but at least he didn't have to face all of the chaos in McCoy's mind.

"It's about…this." He touched the collar again. "I know that dominance, orders and rules are big themes for Vulcans, and I can live with that. But it's also about possession, and that's not something I can handle very well.

"I've lost so many things over the course of my life…so many people, I've lost you, once. There were situations where the only thing between you and the grave were my hands. I've long learned to distance myself. I…try not to cling to anything. Even the two of you. I always expect to lose you again, one way or the other.

"So this symbol…it's too much. Your offer's too much for me. I know that you and Jim handle it fine, and it gives him a kick. But I can't wrap my mind around it. It feels just wrong for me. That's not the way it works between us, not even in a game."

McCoy took a deep breath. "Had to get it out of my system." He lowered his head and kissed Spock's fingers. "I'm so sorry, love."

"Leonard…" Spock pulled him into a tight embrace. "There is nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all."

There was suddenly someone else with them, touching them both.

"Jim," McCoy murmured and looked up.

"Bones..." Kirk drew him into a deep kiss, then said, "I've heard it all. If anyone should be sorry, then it's me." He gave him a crooked smile. "Bones-shall we stop it?"

"No." McCoy shook his head. "It's okay for the two of you, and I don't even mind watching it. You just shouldn't expect anything from me, 'cause it simply won't work."

"I'm sorry that you felt under pressure. It was always the deal that nobody should be forced to do anything he really didn't like." Kirk placed another kiss at McCoy's chin.

"There's nothing worse than expectations… especially one's own." McCoy heaved a sigh.

Spock nodded his agreement, and they remained in their embrace for a little longer before they found the energy to pull back from the closeness of each other's arms and turn their concentration to the topic of food.

* * * * *

The scene had left all of them with a certain emotional exhaustion, so after lunch and a long shower they decided to end the game for the day.

"Well, there might be another time," Kirk said when he unlocked the collar. Spock gave him that typical little shrug that told him it would be welcome.

Once the collar was gone, McCoy's mood improved remarkably, and he fell back into his usual teasing self. Teasing led to less clothes and more skin to be touched and caressed, and they had much fun before they found out the hard way that the couch in the living room was a folding bed. It came undone from their gymnastics, and Spock and McCoy, who had been busily engaged and therefore heartily ignorant of the change, rolled to the floor.

They untangled with a laugh and were about to get up on the couch again when Kirk ordered, "Stay as you are." They both stilled, eyes alert, but not unwilling to join in this new game.

"Come here, Spock," Kirk said and spread his legs. His erection pointed to the ceiling, asking for attention, and Spock instantly reached out for it.

"No. Just bend over with your head in my lap and your arms around me."

Spock complied, and Kirk took a firm hold on his upper arms-even if it was only symbolic.

"Lick him, Bones."

McCoy frowned a little. This wasn't something he usually did, but under Kirk's repeated order he gave in. After arranging Spock's back for the optimal angle, he spread the Vulcan's cleft with his hands, his thumbs close to the entry, and bent forward. At first a little reluctant, he soon overcame his initial resistance and enthusiastically administered his tongue as deeply as possible. Spock's breathing became slightly harder, his arms tensing around Kirk's body. Kirk could feel his own erection rubbing against one of Spock's ears, and began stroking the other one.

After a while, McCoy took a break for some air. They could move on anyway now, Kirk thought, and said, "Fist him."

Now that was more to McCoy's liking, and he went to the sleeping room, fetching everything necessary for this task from their luggage. Soon, he had two well-oiled, gloved fingers inside the Vulcan.

Kirk enjoyed the sight, releasing his grip on Spock's arms to get his hands free and scratch Spock's back. It left broad greenish lines in an erratic pattern, and, although it might hurt a little bit, his victim didn't complain.

In the meantime, McCoy had worked another two fingers into Spock's ass. When their eyes met, Kirk registered the horny gleam in McCoy's eyes with amusement.

"You may stroke him," he said. McCoy didn't need further encouragement for that either, but instantly reached around to take hold of Spock's erection. In Kirk's arms, the Vulcan's body shivered and bucked against the initial contact. Kirk weaved one hand into Spock's hair, forcing the head more deeply in his lap.

When Spock's breathing became really labored, Kirk made McCoy stop. McCoy dropped his gloves and joined Kirk on the couch, sharing a brief kiss with him before he lay back in a similar position to Kirk's. They both had massive erections by now, and it had to be an enchanting view to Spock as he lifted his head.

"Suck Bones," Kirk ordered the Vulcan, "but don't let him come."

McCoy voiced the word 'bastard', but enjoyed the sweet torture anyway. His head soon lolled back with eyes closed, his breathing hard and his body tensing, showing all the signs of an impeding orgasm-but as ordered, Spock always stopped just short of the point of no return. McCoy's hand began to linger at Spock's temple, but never quite reached it.

"Jim…please," McCoy pleaded after a while.

"Touch him, Bones. Meld with him," Kirk said, stroking himself. He'd never had a chance to observe his lovers in what McCoy once had briefly described as a crossover between an aphrodisiac shock and the good side of a cordrazine overdose, but this might be the right time.

McCoy's shaking fingertips wandered over Spock's face, magnetically driven toward their goal.

"We're going to lose it, Jim," McCoy gasped. "What about you?"

"Forget about me. Make love to him as if you're all alone."

With sudden vehemence, McCoy pressed his hands at Spock's face, not quite hitting the spots. He arched.

"Spock, ah, join me," he gasped. Spock's arms darted around McCoy's hips to grab him, and they slid to the floor together. Then the Vulcan took a bone-cracking grip on McCoy's head, drilling his fingertips into the facial nerves that led directly to the brain.

* * * * *

They fell into each other, all dark and red. They coiled up, hungry, driven, to complete what had been broken, coiled until they were tied together in the depths of their souls. Never enough, never enough, something chanted, and they bore into each other even deeper, there was never a close enough, they needed to merge, red stones and shaking ground, never close enough. Emotions tumbled in their mind, eating flames and cold walls and they tumbled with them, gyrating as the fiery ball their souls had become. Never complete, they cried, and searched, not knowing, not finding. They were all around each other and all inside, beating hearts and bleeding need. Dust all around, no sight, no safety, vacant seconds suffocating them. Fight, fight, never fear, silence dies and lungs breathe again, harsh sounds of deprivation. Never enough, the chant said, shoving them into the abyss, but there was light and warmth and they would survive and become complete again. The fiery ball extended to a white giant, swallowing the desperate need, burning everything around them. Arcs of energy, blinding light and burning vision. Enough, enough, bleed into me, imploding heat, love me, touch me, pulsating force, calling home. Close, so close, so close, never alone, never…

* * * * *

"Spock? Bones? You're coming back to me?" Kirk patted the chins of his lovers, who lay on the floor as if struck down by a thunderbolt.

"Jim," Spock murmured.

"You're okay?" Kirk said, and clicked his fingers in front of Spock's eyes.

"Yes." McCoy propped his head on his hand, yawning hard. "Usually, we just fall sleep afterwards." He brushed through his hair with sticky fingers. It was wet, from whatever.

"Drop dead, you mean." Kirk sat down on the floor next to them, ignoring the dirty spots on the stone tiles.

"Better watch out," McCoy murmured.

"No problem."

Spock rose to his elbows, looking down on himself with a frown.

"That was impressive. Is it always so intense?" Kirk asked.

The two looked at each other. "It was more intense than usual, but not outside of normal parameters," Spock replied after a moment.

"Interesting to know that it looks like it feels," McCoy said and stroked Spock's fingers.

Spock stiffly sat up. "We'll take a shower now," he said, and the way his lovers got up told Kirk that this statement wasn't including him. When their steps trailed off in the passage, he eyed their leftovers and decided to take care of them. He was almost done when McCoy returned, alone.

"Spock's gone meditating?" Kirk asked.

"Yes." McCoy stared at the wet, clean floor. "Just wanted to do that. Thanks."

"It was my idea, after all." Kirk wiped the last corner and carried the bucket into the kitchen. McCoy followed him and leaned at the door frame with crossed arms, watching Kirk putting away the equipment. Finally Kirk dried his hands.

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

Two orders to the machine, and the coffee was on its way. No chance of delaying this conversation any longer.

"Bones…I'm sorry if I started something the two of you would've preferred not to share with me," Kirk said and turned toward him. "I didn't realize that it would be so…unusual."

McCoy shrugged. "It's getting to very primal levels once we're connected like that. It's not something we would want to share with anyone except you. But actually we know very little about what we're doing on a physical level."

Kirk sat down at the kitchen table. "Well, let's just say that considering how restraint and neat you both normally are, you sure had rather rough, messy sex."

McCoy briefly blushed, then retorted, "Told you before it wasn't quite what you thought. You wanted to watch, so don't complain now."

"Didn't want to force you onto the defensive, Bones," Kirk said soothingly. "I loved watching it. I just was rather surprised. It was so different to what you do when you're with me."

"Well, you remember what happened when we tried the three way deep link during sex," McCoy said. "Spock couldn't balance it out; it tore him apart, our link and yours."

"So you hold back when you're with me?"

"I'd say we're directing it to other channels. Which is a good thing, because you sure wouldn't want to have madmen in bed with you."

"You're never madmen."

"It sure feels like when we're in that maelstrom."

Kirk got up to pour two cups of coffee, painstakingly adding the right amount of sugar to each.

"Thanks."

The cups between them, McCoy sat down on the table too.

"Besides the mess, I didn't know if you'd really wanted to see it. I was wondering..." McCoy trailed off, but Kirk knew what he was thinking.

"You were wondering if I'd begrudge you that special connection you have?" Kirk paused. "There were times, yes. But considering how it came to it, it wasn't really anyone's choice. I would have been extremely jealous if you had come to me one day and announced a bonding. But that's not how it happened, and I'm not so stupid to blame a fate that made us not lose him."

Kirk took a gulp. "I think your connection was necessary to bring Spock fully back to us. Just remember how he was right after the refusion. I thought I'd lost the Spock I'd known forever."

McCoy nodded. "Yeah, I did too. A part of me, at least. The part that didn't want to admit that something happened to me on the way, a change that couldn't be undone. Lord, there have been moments when I was angry about it. Even hated it."

"Hated?"

"I think both Spock and I would have preferred to come together on our own terms, not due to…needy dependence caused by the disruption of our souls."

"That bad?" Kirk asked quietly.

"No, not really," McCoy said on a lighter note. "One day we would've come together anyway. Like you and him."

"And you and I."

"The weirdest thing of all. I didn't even like the smell of men in the past. Until I secretly got addicted to your aftershave."

They smiled.

"What would you think about a quiet hour of snuggling, just you and me?" Kirk asked.

"I'll fall asleep if I lay down now."

"You're allowed to."

McCoy emptied his cup of coffee.

"Deal."

They walked arm in arm to the bedroom, and when McCoy soon drifted off, Kirk looked at his friend's face for a while before he got up to find Spock.

* * * * *

After a fruitless search through the house, he finally found Spock sitting outside in the shadow of the oak.

"Your new preferred place?" Kirk teased.

Spock looked up at him. "It is very relaxing."

Kirk sat down right to him. "How do you feel?"

"Acceptable. Leonard is sleeping?"

"Yes. Spock, I'd like to apologize to you too."

"There is no reason to apologize."

"It just wasn't a good idea."

Spock shrugged a little. "One day, it would have happened anyway."

"I admit I was damn curious."

"We didn't actively keep what a deep sexual meld is like for us away from you, but there was never the right moment either." Spock picked a dry branch from the ground and turned it in his hands.

"It's…very different from our deep melds."

"Yes."

"Are you happy with what we all have together?"

Spock gazed at him in sudden confusion.

"Why do you ask, Jim?"

Kirk slung his arms around his bent knees. "I wonder if our balance is as good as we think. As I thought."

The Vulcan frowned. "I do not understand."

"Was that really what you wanted in life? Being with us?"

"Jim, you are speaking illogically," Spock said, his frown increasing.

"Bones was…he sounded not all too happy about the way the bond between the two of you came to existence. I wonder if it's the same for you."

Spock put one hand on Kirk's knee, a spot of warmth on cooling skin.

"This is not a subject I think of in terms of 'happy' or 'unhappy'. There are moments when I regret my initial decision to transfer my katra to Leonard, because you were both uninformed. This caused pain to you, and lead to some very unfortunate events. But it also led to my returning to life again, for which I'm grateful.

"Leonard forgave me a long time ago, but there are moments when he wishes there had been a truly free choice for us, and they are prevalent after a situation such as you have witnessed. It will not last. If he had to choose, he would always choose us."

"I see," Kirk said. "He also said something about you being torn apart between our links if we were in a three way deep meld."

"The one time I tried it felt like this, yes. But it should be possible for me to center the triangle. Maybe I should try again."

"And in normal life, do you feel torn between us?"

Spock sharply shook his head. "You are both a part of me, not weights on my limbs. You are very different personalities, and therefore our interactions differ too. But friendship and love that grew over decades balance our structure, Jim. Not any ties, be they mind bonds or metal cuffs. Our unique relationship is the base. All else is in addition to what we share between us."

Kirk took a deep breath. "Thanks. Guess I needed to hear this."

"It seems Leonard was in a bad mood when you talked."

"Not really the soul of the party, but I think I could cheer him up a bit."

"Shall we go inside and see to him?"

"Sure."

The house was silent as they entered, and so they went straight to the bedroom. McCoy lay on his stomach, slightly curved and with one arm up on the pillow in front of his face. His breathing was soft and regular, barely a whisper in the air.

Kirk cautiously sat down next to the sleeping figure. "He looks so vulnerable," he said in a low voice. "It's sometimes easy to forget that he's actually a tough guy."

"His strength is hidden, much like the strength of a marathon runner," Spock said and sat down on the other side. "A scrawny body, seemingly fragile, but a soul with the will to endure and overcome all obstacles."

"He'll probably outlive both of us." Kirk softly combed through McCoy's hair, then stroked the available side of his face.

McCoy grunted, obviously rather unwilling to return to reality so soon again.

Suddenly, Kirk had a mischievous look on his face. "We didn't use the swimming pool yet."

"How very…unfortunate," Spock replied, the edges of his mouth twitching. Without further ado, he peeled the blanket from McCoy's body and took him in his arms. With Kirk opening the doors on the way, it was no problem to carry the half-asleep figure downstairs and into the pool hall. There, stirred from his dreams by the smell of disinfectant and lots of bluish light, McCoy finally opened his eyes.

"Hey, what are you up too? Can't a decent man sleep for an hour before you come up with silly ideas?" he growled. "Spock, let me down."

"My pleasure," Spock said and dropped him right into the pool.

McCoy sank like a stone at first, but then resurfaced, sputtering water at them. "Holy cow. That's a vacation from hell!" he barked with his eyes on Kirk, while his fingers searched for a hold on the edge of the pool.

"First, you take me with you on that goddamn camping trip where I die a thousand deaths watching you risking your neck on that goddamn face. And now you're taking me on a goddamn sexperience trip where I get tortured and dipped in cold water. What's coming next? A trip to Australia to feed me to the sharks?"

Running out of air, McCoy was unable to keep the tirade up any longer. That was what Kirk had waited for and, with only a little startup but much spin, he jumped into the pool. The water splashed in all directions, burying McCoy under a big wave. Kirk swam to him in two quick strokes and pulled him close, ignoring his lover's enraged resistance.

"You really liked the camping trip afterwards, Bones. Don't deny it."

"I deny everything!"

"You loved Spock's mars melon joke."

"A tiny little bit, maybe."

"And when we had sex, you said you loved the smoky smell from the campfire."

"You mean, when the ants bit me? It was a really good idea to choose that particular spot in the forest, you…you…boy scout!"

Kirk drew a face in fake offense. "Now that was low, Bones."

"The captain was many things, but never a boy scout," Spock said, and startled they turned their eyes at him. He crouched next to the pool with his hands on his knees, clearly enjoying their little scene.

"Jim…" McCoy said.

"I see it too," Kirk said.

Like following an unspoken command, they grabbed Spock's wrists and pulled with all their might, yanking him into the water with them.

He resurfaced quickly and caught the pool's edge with one hand.

"Are you both feeling better now?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Much better, love," McCoy said and kissed him with wet lips. "What about you?"

"I feel very relaxed," Spock replied.

"Me too," Kirk said.

"Fine. I'm hungry like a wolf. Let's hunt for dinner," McCoy said and pulled himself out of the water onto the brink.

"Hunt?" Spock arched a brow, but McCoy had already got up and was about to leave the hall.

"I bet he'll go on another camping trip with us," Kirk said amused and went out too.

"Of course," Spock said.

They spent a delightful, very relaxing evening, which ended in bed earlier than usual, at least for McCoy and Spock. Kirk, in contrast, was still full of energy. He rummaged through the house and finally came back to the bedroom to find his lovers almost asleep.

"I put my stickers up," Kirk said.

"Fine," McCoy murmured weakly. "Tomorrow." In his arms, Spock didn't even stir.

"Yes." Kirk kissed them both good night and left again to enjoy some moonlight on the balcony. He sipped a glass of wine, grinning to himself. Tomorrow would be an eventful day, if he knew anything about his lovers.

* * * * *

It was still dawn when Spock and McCoy woke up, for a particular reason.

"I wish you could do something about his snoring, doctor," Spock said a little later. McCoy leaned next to him at the kitchenette counter and yawned heartily, before he was able to nod in agreement. It was so warm that they didn't wear a thing, and McCoy might have enjoyed the view of Spock's endearing backside if he hadn't been so damn sleepy.

"You know we're already gone through the usual therapies, and they didn't accomplish much." He yawned again.

"Ah, thanks," he said, as Spock offered him a gigantic cup of coffee. He took it to the kitchen table and sat down.

"By the way, Jim told me last night that he's put up the stickers." McCoy took a gulp from his rather hot coffee. "Mind if we take a look at it?"

"After the coffee," Spock said and joined him, sitting down opposite him.

McCoy covered Spock's left hand with his own. "How do you feel?"

"I feel very good, Leonard."

"That's all I needed to hear," McCoy replied.

"And you?"

"I feel good too," McCoy stated and quickly emptied his cup.

Spock raised a brow on the view. "You seem to be really curious about Jim's selection."

"You can bet your pointed ears on it, Spock."

Together, they went downstairs. When they switched on the light, they were speechless.

"This is so…Jim," McCoy groaned eventually.

"Indeed." Spock eyed the wild collection of items with stickers.

"He could've just put a giant sticker on the dungeon door." McCoy wandered around. "Though there are things he didn't select. The plastic doll face, for example," he added, pointing at a rather ugly piece.

"Not many," Spock said.

McCoy bounced on the balls of his feet. "I think the message's clear. It's a challenge, not just an invitation for a little play."

"It's Jim's way to invite us." Spock said with visible amusement.

"Yeah, dropping a gauntlet on our feet." McCoy eyed the straight jacket.

"This is an acceptable suggestion," Spock said, took it and headed out of the door. McCoy grabbed some items on his way out and followed him with a whistle on his lips.

* * * * *

There was a little wrestling and physical convincing necessary, but not much, because Spock was stronger and had finally learned how to fight dirty, thanks to Kirk himself. And so they had their barely awakened lover soon tightly secured in the leather straight jacket, with the leather strips from front to back pulled through and connected between his legs.

"I didn't even have coffee," Kirk complained.

"I didn't have any either before you had your merry way with me," McCoy reminded him. He sat down on his lover's chest and grinned.

"There's something I always wanted to know," McCoy said thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Two pairs of eyes fixed on him in curiosity.

"If he's ticklish at the soles of his feet."

Spock arched a brow. "An interesting question, doctor, and one we shall investigate directly."

"No!" Kirk shouted and bucked hard to throw them off, but between a Vulcan and a doctor who was used to recalcitrant patients, he didn't stand a chance. Soon his ankles were tied together with a rope and under Spock's powerful control, while McCoy still sat on Kirk's chest and took his breath away.

"Ahhh, that's not fair!" their victim shouted, when Spock cautiously scratched his nails over the bare feet of his captain for the first time. "That's torture!"

"I thought that's what we're here for," McCoy said in fake wonderment.

"Not like this, Bones! Ahhh." Kirk arched and twisted, bucked and rolled when his soles were merciless tickled. He whined and pleaded, insulted and threatened them with his worst revenge, but his curses and threats left them totally unimpressed. In fact, the tickle torture became worse every second, as Spock grew to learn the particulars of every little spot on Kirk's sensitive feet.

"Please, oh…" Kirk choked and fought for air, which gained him a little break. But as soon as he could breathe again, they went on.

"Spock, you fucking sadist!" he called out at another little break they allowed him.

McCoy grinned. "Spock, he said 'fucking'."

"We will come to that later," Spock said calmly. "For now, the application of spanking would be appropriate. As you have more experience than I have on this particular topic, doctor, please enlighten me."

"Ah, great idea," McCoy said. "Let's turn him round so that we can get hold of his butt."

It was like trying to turn an eel, as Kirk struggled against them the second McCoy slid off his chest, but they soon had him under control again. This time, Spock was kneeling over his back, facing the doctor, while McCoy was crouched over his legs.

"Now that's about perfect for spanking," McCoy said and placed his palms on the nude, shiny, still rather well-built ass. In vain Kirk tried to shake him off, but McCoy wasn't that light a weight.

"The item is prepared. Please proceed, Doctor," Spock said calmly, as if talking about the dissection of an interesting alien specimen.

"This is the warming-up," McCoy said, and began to spank Kirk with easy slaps. "Light and fast, until everything's a nice shade of red."

Kirk groaned. "That's light to you? It hurts, man!"

"You wanna know hard?" McCoy forcefully slapped the quivering ass with his right hand.

"Ouch. Okay. I got it," Kirk gasped. "Should've known better. Sorry, Bones. Ahhh. Really sorry." He struggled under the incoming cascade of slaps that clearly proved that if Bones had any kinky interests at all, it was being an iron-handed sadist.

Kirk was visibly relieved when McCoy stopped some time later, but only until he learned that Spock wasn't any easier to endure.

With delight, McCoy watched the Vulcan take over. Spock spanked like he did everything in life-with the utmost concentration on doing it right. In this case, Kirk was getting a rather full dish over the course of the next half an hour, with much groans and ouches and muffled complaints, but also very little actual desire to stop Spock's actions.

Finally Kirk ceased struggling, and Spock went on for another half a dozen slaps before stopping too.

"You're done for the moment, Jimmy-boy?" McCoy said. He loved to tease Jim about their age difference once in awhile, always fondly remembering the young, charming Captain Kirk for whom he had felt an almost-parental pride-until realizing that there was an interest of a rather different kind in the mix, too. In some respects, Kirk was an eternal boy, and McCoy cherished the moments when this aspect of Kirk's personality showed through, whether it was on a camping trip or in their bed.

"Maybe," Kirk said, his voice muffled.

McCoy raised a brow. "Incorrigible," he said and shook his head. "After all our hard work."

"Stronger means are required," Spock said.

"There was that cane downstairs…"

"Hey!" Between Spock's legs, their victim bucked. "You can't do that!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Spock asked calmly, throwing the challenging question of the day before back at its inventor.

No answer was forthcoming, and so McCoy set off to get the cane.

With a groan, Kirk relaxed his legs as far as he could. "That wasn't fair, Spock."

"It was my impression that none of these games are about being fair. Or did I misunderstand you?"

There was only a deep sigh as reply to his question. When McCoy arrived, Spock took the cane into his hands. He beat the air experimentally, and it produced a little whining sound that made the body between his legs move more restlessly. He gave it back to McCoy. "I'm sure, doctor, that this instrument should be to your liking."

"It is, but if you wanna do it…"

"I need to stay in place to keep the captain under control."

"All right." McCoy also hauled the cane through the air twice, then knelt on the bed at Kirk's side and aimed a first little stroke at the inviting butt. There wasn't much reaction, and so he shrugged and beat with increasing speed. The cane painted characteristic, neatly aligned red lines across the bottom.

Soon, he kept on caning until they heard Kirk drawing in hard breaths, then he calmed for a moment before starting again. It wasn't something he had ever thought to do to anyone, but Jim had stopped struggling altogether and seemed rather relaxed and welcoming to the ordeal. His butt surely hurt by now, but McCoy had always know that there was pleasure in pain for Kirk up to a certain point and here, between the three of them, it found a much healthier place for acting out than in many other situations.

The first spots had already turned blue-not a color McCoy felt really comfortable with-when Kirk's reactions finally got stronger.

Feeling that this was soon leaving his comfort zone, the doctor motioned Spock to take over the cane to proceed.

The Vulcan looked unsure. "Shall I?" he asked quietly, but took the cane.

"He isn't through yet," McCoy said, "but I can't go further. I'm a doctor, not a thug."

They changed places. Kirk made no attempt to free himself, and so Spock aimed the cane at Kirk for the very first time. This was obviously something Jim wanted, so he had to be able to overcome his doubts.

At least, he had said he would be able to when asked by McCoy. However, the reality of this emotional situation escaped Vulcan logic.

He caught an encouraging gaze from the doctor, but couldn't help analyzing the situation further on what his memory told him about the long-time motto of S&amp;M practitioners. It was consensual, because Jim wanted it. It was safe, because no harm would be done beyond what McCoy could heal tonight. Whether it was sane, Spock was unsure, until he remembered that his father had judged joining Starfleet to be deeply illogical and rather insane. What Spock did here was much saner than many other things he had done in his life.

Slowly he touched his lover's butt with the cane, causing a little nervous fidgeting in Kirk. But there was no resistance or anger on his victim's side, no matter how much he searched for it.

It was sane, Spock decided, and placed a first, confident stroke to add a new line to the by-now erratic pattern in red and blue. He would not stop until Jim wanted him to stop.

His time sense fled as Spock reached a flowing state where all that mattered was his hand and the cane and the aim it took and the answering sensations. Multidimensional coordinate planes of speed, impact, pain and pleasure blossomed in his mind, until he shook them off as inappropriate and returned his focus to Kirk.

McCoy had moved from his position on Kirk's chest and now lay on Kirk's other side, tenderly stroking through Jim's hair. He looked at Spock and nodded.

Spock varied his strokes more by now, with increasing confidence in his ability to read Kirk's emotional state as well as in his own technique with the instrument. Unerringly he learned to reach the point of Kirk's limit, only to take a break and allow his lover to relax again before the next beating circle began. It almost felt as if Kirk could go on like this forever, but then he finally whimpered in deeply felt pain, a soft "please, Spock…" escaping his lips.

Spock instantly put away the cane and moved to Kirk's other side. When he pulled Kirk's head around, his victim whispered, "Spock…I didn't know you had it in you." There was a thin layer of sweat on his face.

"I didn't know either," Spock said. He didn't add that he was unsure if this ability was something he should be proud of-this would be the topic of upcoming meditations, but not a subject for discussion right now.

McCoy put a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "Let's get him out of the jacket," he said, but Kirk shook his head.

"Not yet. Do something. Fuck me, use me. I'm all yours. Just don't stop it yet," he pleaded.

"Never having quite enough," McCoy voiced above Kirk's head.

"I agree, doctor."

"Top or bottom?"

"Bottom," Spock replied. "Let us turn him around."

With some effort, they arranged Kirk on his back with pillows under his head and hips. McCoy kissed Kirk deeply. "Ready?" he asked, stroking himself to full erection, and Kirk nodded with gleaming eyes. Carefully, McCoy climbed over him and squeezed his hard-on into the inviting heat of Kirk's mouth. He gasped when lips closed around the shaft and a tongue teased his glans.

On the lower side of the bed, Spock removed the straps of the straight jacket that ran between Kirk's legs. He lifted the right leg to gain better access and headed home without any more preparation. Moments later, Kirk was thoroughly filled from both sides, and the threefold arrangement went on its rocky way to fulfillment, with all three men eagerly trying to hold back for as long as possible.

They made it for longer than any of them would have thought, but it was Kirk who finally went off due to Spock's arousing stimulation, pulling the other two down into the abyss with him. A deep shudder ran through all of them, before everything came to a sudden, freezing halt.

It took McCoy some moments to pull out, giving his lover much needed access to air as Kirk was having a coughing fit. "Are you all right, Jim?" Spock asked in concern. Kirk nodded, barely able to see them through his fogged view. They pulled him out of the straight jacket, and someone had his hand on his forehead and on his wrist and he knew they were ready to go for a full-blown medical emergency treatment when he recovered enough to croak, "Really, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, I lost it for a moment," McCoy said, apologizing. "That was fireworks."

Spock nodded. He sat down on the bed next to Kirk, eyeing him almost fearfully.

"I'm fine," Kirk repeated, once more clearing his throat. "Can you please stop fussing over me?"

"We're not as young as we were," McCoy said.

"Not as old as you sound either," Kirk grunted. He pulled Spock down into a kiss. "This was incredible." He kissed him deeply again, then looked at them both. "Didn't know you could be so nasty, but I'm not complaining. I really asked for it."

"Are you satisfied with your challenge, Jim?" Spock asked.

"I'm hurting all over and feeling totally blessed all at once. Guess I am. Bones, you've some rather sadistic tendencies!"

"I can fake it well," McCoy said. "For the sake of nice people asking." He smiled and was pulled into a kiss by the other two.

"In a pig's eye, Bones. We'll have a word or two about that soon."

"My pleasure, Jim." McCoy gave him a huge grin.

"So…how about a long hot shower? I could use it. You made me sticky all over." He kissed them again, climbed out of bed and was out of the door in a second.

McCoy sank down on the bed, stretching out. "Seems he liked it."

"We did a very successful job, I presume," Spock said thoughtfully.

"Hope so." They were about to kiss when something landed on their heads.

"Hey, I thought you'd come along." Kirk leaned in the doorframe, leaving water droplets all over the carpet.

McCoy pulled away the towel and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there's a term for people like you, Jim."

"Well, some would call me a smart-ass masochist," Kirk said with a grin. "Now, get up and shower with me!" He turned around, wiggled his ass and disappeared again.

On Spock's face, an expression of long-time suffering appeared. McCoy laughed.

"It's so Jim," he said, rolled off the bed and followed his captain.

* * * * *

"So," McCoy said as they were in the bath tub later in the evening. "I think you're due for a confession."

"Who, me?" Kirk said, looking at Spock.

"Yes, sir."

Spock eyed them both but remained quiet.

"All right, Bones. What do you want to know?"

"This wasn't the first time you did things like that."

"Well…"

"Well?" McCoy insisted.

"Well, no."

"It was this friend of yours, right? You had something going, didn't you?"

Kirk shrugged, an apologetic grin on his face. "Yes, but that's been ages ago."

"And you had that kind of thing going on?" McCoy asked, vaguely pointing towards the dungeon.

"Sometimes, yes."

McCoy shook his head. "You scheming bastard. For all the years we've hung around together, you still managed to hide something like that from us. I can't believe it."

"Or maybe-" he turned to Spock-"you knew, after all. Did you, Spock?"

The Vulcan nodded. "I had seen aspects of it in melds; but whatever I see in each of your minds will stay there. You alone decide if and when to share it with the other one."

"Can't blame you for that," McCoy conceded. "Wouldn't want to have it any other way."

Kirk coughed. "Concerning confessions…"

"Yes?"

"We don't have to deliver a key anywhere tomorrow. This house is ours," Kirk said, and enjoyed to see the eyes of his partners bulging.

McCoy gulped. "You're kidding."

"Our house?" Spock said, his brows climbing high.

"Technically mine, but I see it as ours, as I won't ever come here without you. All or none, as we agreed."

McCoy shook his head in disbelief. "What happened to your notorious friend?"

"Well, he moved to Pluto and wanted to get rid of it, without having to bother with removing the dungeon. So we made a deal. It was rather cheap. He just wants to visit it once in a while when he's on Earth."

McCoy briefly buried his face in his palms, then stared at Spock.

"Say something, dammit."

Spock tilted his head and said, rather solemnly, "I don't mind if we keep it."

McCoy groaned. "You sure as hell seemed to have a good time here."

"Didn't you have a good time too?" Kirk asked.

"I did, but I feel just a little bit manipulated right now," McCoy said sharply and tried to leave the tub. Kirk held him back.

"Bones," Kirk said, softly and with the long, drawn-out vocal that gave the nickname a rather affectionate touch. It rarely lost its impact on McCoy.

"Bones," Kirk repeated, his hand firmly on McCoy's arm. "I never intended to hide it from you. I haven't thought about it for a long time. This has not been a big part of my life, you understand? It was only when Max called me and offered this opportunity that it made me think of trying it with you. With both of you. Really, if any one of us is against this, I'll drop this house faster than lighting. I don't want to make any of you feel forced or manipulated."

McCoy chewed on it for a moment, then sagged back against the wall of the tub.

"I guess I don't mind keeping this house as long as you don't expect me to put up such fireworks once a week, because that ain't going to happen. It's fun once in a while, but I'm not really wired that way."

"I know," Kirk said. "I promise I'll try not to be pushy. Okay, overly pushy," he added as he saw the other two looking at him in disbelief.

His lovers nodded.

"So, can I get out now before I look like a lobster?" McCoy asked Kirk

"Of course," Kirk said, dropping his hand. "Thanks for putting up with me." He leaned over and kissed McCoy.

"Couldn't help it. It's not as if I didn't fight it for years." McCoy said, slightly reconciled. He rose from the tub, grabbed a towel and vanished into the direction of the living room.

Kirk met Spock's gaze. "Do you think he's angry?"

"Somewhat. But he will recover," Spock said.

"And you knew it all the time?"

"Not everything, and I definitely didn't know how we would react to it. It was a most interesting weekend." Spock fell silent for a moment, and Kirk knew Spock had more to say, probably something he didn't want to hear.

"I also see a great potential of...disturbing occurrences in these games, Jim. I don't mind exploring certain emotional aspects of myself, when it is necessary, but I feel uncomfortable in doing so just 'for the fun of it.' I therefore share the doctor's sentiment that it is nothing I would wish to participate in on a regular basis."

"That's fine by me," Kirk said. "It's not that I can't live without it. But once in awhile..." He twinkled.

"Once in a while would be acceptable."

"That's all I ask for," Kirk said.

"And our souls," Spock stated, amused.

"I thought I already got them."

"Yes."

Their eyes met in silent agreement. Then, in a sudden urge of energy that caused waves of water to crash against the tub's wall and flood the bathroom floor, Kirk left the tub. "Come, let's cheer up Bones," he said enthusiastically. "There's only one night left before we've got to go home."


End file.
